Garden of Tranquility
by Hell's Nightingale
Summary: It grew uglier each day and the garden began to wilt before her. She didn’t quite understand why. She was trying her hardest to keep the garden up but what was she missing? InoSaku SakuIno One-shot fluff drabble Behind the text story.


Sakura always wanted a garden. She always liked to daydream of having the perfect garden. She'd be able to have her own fruits, vegetables and herbs in her own backyard without needing to spend money on them. All she would need to do is invest a little money in seeds and gardening equipment.

So, without much surprise, Sakura began to start her own garden.

At first she was eager and happy to work in it each day. She would water the plants with generous amounts of water; she'd sing a tune while she weeded out her garden. It was everything she wanted, though she had to admit she always wanted to grow a rose but she always ended up over-watering the rose bush and killing it. Yet that didn't stop her from trying to have her own rose bush.

But soon the garden began to grow ordinary and dull. It was no longer her place of wonder and excitement. It began to become boring. It all happened after the bees left her garden because some kids knocked down their hive. The flowers all grew dull without the bee's nourishment. And the rose bush she worked so hard on never bloomed, instead it wilted and died. She pulled the rose bush out of her garden, disgusted with her horrid work and put it in the trash. She was in plant depression for a few weeks after the death of her rose bush.

The garden soon just became a chore. She would come home and water it only with some weeding. It grew uglier each day and the garden began to wilt before her. She didn't quite understand why. She was trying her hardest to keep the garden up but what was she missing?

Sakura would have hard missions which would take weeks to accomplish, leaving her garden to slowly die but she would always come back just in time to replenish the plant's needs.

When Sasuke returned to the village, Sakura soon went weeks without attending her garden. But she did try to grow a rose bush once more. It began to slowly bloom and work but her other plants began to die quickly. The bees came back but could not find any prosperity from Sakura or the garden, so they left once again.

Near mid-summer Sakura give up on Sasuke and the rose bush wilted quickly and died. Sakura slowly removed the rose bush, wondering where she went wrong with it before lightly throwing it in the trash.

It was only until she did that did she see the rest of her dying garden. She felt herself blush. It embarrassed her that she left her garden this bad! She never knew how horrible it looked when the rose bush blinded her. She wanted to cure this quickly, and she only knew one person who could help her.

---

Ino examined Sakura's garden. How the hell did this girl even start a garden without her help? How dare she is the better question though. And how in the hell did she even let it get this bad? The Sakura she knew never allowed things to get this bad!

Ino quickly gave her some special plant cure that her family makes secretly, family-secret tips and helps her revive the poor plants. Sakura took a second from her work to watch Ino expertly labor on her garden.

Sakura never really noticed how good Ino was.

A few months later and many happily blooming plants and buzzing bees later Sakura finally asks Ino if she had a personal garden. Ino scoffs and nods. Sakura asks to see her personal garden. Ino could only smile and agree.

She shows Sakura her potatoes, berries, herbs, wallflowers, her own beehive, and other interesting looking plants. Ino had her own garden of tranquility. It was only when Ino walked past her rose garden did Sakura talk.

"I didn't know you had a rose garden," Sakura spoke with an astonished voice. Ino rolls her eyes.

"Really, I always thought it would've been pretty damn obvious, Sakura." Ino replied in an amused, sarcastic voice. Sakura doesn't try to fight with Ino but instead walks over to the rose collection.

"Tell me about this rose bush," Sakura asked while pointing at a cluster of blood red roses.

Ino shrugs. "I planted them long ago, probably when we were still kids, but now I don't really care for them. Red roses are so typical," Ino stated while pointing towards her white rose bush.

"I just got done planting those. I thought they'd turn out greatly but they just disappointed me. It was the only time did I buy seeds from someone and it came out bad." Ino grumbled before crossing her arms. Sakura gave a half-hearted nod, un-sure what else to do. She noticed a tiny shrub growing nearby. It was alone, lots of room, better soil, dew clinging to the leaves and the sunshine casting itself upon the bush in pride.

"What's this?" Sakura asked while kneeling over it. Ino smiled and hummed a tune.

"It's my newest rose bush." Ino sighed in a dreamy voice. Sakura raised an eyebrow but didn't question Ino.

"What color," the kneeling girl asked.

"They're pink," Ino replied in that dreamy state again. Sakura just nodded and eyed the rose bush.

---

Ino later found out that Sakura wanted to have her very own rose bush. Ino laughed that Sakura killed many rose bushes before this, much to her embarrassment.

Ino suggested she'd help a little. Sakura declined, but after many hours of persuasion a very annoyed Sakura finally gave in.

"Take these and plant them. Only let the rain water them, don't pull the weeds unless they get too bad, don't trim them, don't give it special care…just let them be, ok?" Ino advised. Sakura gave her a weird look before shrugging.

"What color," she asked. Ino scoffed and stuck out her tongue.

"It's a surprise," she told Sakura.

So Sakura followed Ino's advice hesitantly, but after the bush got big and began to grow rose buds did she find the color. They were yellow. The bees loved the yellow roses and they even brightened her garden. She would have never known that yellow roses were so great, even better than the reds ones Sakura secretly commented.

"I like them Ino," Sakura told Ino with a toothy smile. Ino gave Sakura a big grin. They both stood in front of the large, photogenic yellow rose bush. The sunshine colored roses grew in clusters like perfect fruits from the heavens.

"My pink ones have bloomed too and if I had to say so myself, they're the best flower I have ever grown." Ino commented while caressing a yellow rose in her hand.

Sakura's smile lessened a bit, not from a negative mood but from the dawn of realization.

"Yes, my yellow roses turned out to be much better than the red ones could ever be."

* * *

**A/N:**

** Hidden message in the thing. Do not read if you want to figure out on your own.**

** Garden: Friends**

**Rose: Romance**

**Bees: A certain annoying blond ninja**

**Pink and Yellow roses: Go figure ;D!**

**NOW YOU CAN READ!**

**I got this idea when I was plucking weeds at my job rofl. It was pretty interesting. *Shrugs* This is just supposed to get you readers thinking about random stuff. Enjoy xD!**


End file.
